boonnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Element Meditation
'Description' Element Meditation is a secret technique taught to and further developed by the Gensokyūshū Clan. The user meditates, drawing in energy from the air around them and converting it into chakra with an elemental affinity. The ability is passed down only to members of the clan with intent on becoming Shinobi. Revealing how to perform the secret technique is strictly forbidden. Clan members are taught how to control their chakra at a young age, and once they have become Academy Students, they begin their training on how to draw in and store elemental energy. This is developed around the age of 12, the common age of students graduating into Genin, and is further developed and mastered for the rest of their life. The potency of the ability increases over time, meaning older members are usually capable of storing more energy and using it more frequently than younger members. A symbol for the element that the user has stored appears over the area which it has been concentrated to. These symbols disappear once the chakra has been used, and are often confused with for tattoos. The size of the symbol depends on the concentration and area it appears on; though the smallest, which forms at the start of the meditation process, is usually the size of a palm. Each element has benefits as well as drawbacks to it. Multiple elements are able to be stored at once, provided they are not opposites. For example, fire and wind can be stored together, but fire and water cannot. The water energy will simply eliminate the fire energy, briefly weakening the body. The advantages and downsides of each element are as listed below: Fire grants a natural resistance to wind and grants the user the ability to sense heat. This can be used to locate heat sources, making the clan excel at tracking. It makes the user weak against water based attacks, and increases their body temperature. Storing too much fire chakra can overheat the body, causing stroke or other ailments, which result in permanent damage. Water provides a natural resistance of fire, and makes the user much more flexible and their bones more difficult to break, allowing strange movements. Water is naturally weak against earth, so resistance to earth based attacks decreases. It's also not uncommon for the user to spontaneously attach to surfaces. While it's not overly difficult to overcome this issue, it has proven to be an annoyance. Wind chakra offers a defense against lightning based attacks, as well as significantly increasing the users reaction time, amount of thoughts they can process and gives all of their techniques more force behind them. They are, however, weak against fire and have reduced senses, hearing in particular. Earth energy grants a natural resistance against water and increases the users defense, making their body harder to injure and adds a bit more weight. When storing earth energy, the user's resistance to lightning is drastically reduced and their movement speed is decreased. Finally, lightning provides a defense against earth and drastically increases speed, accuracy and reaction time to almost inhuman levels. Users in this form are susceptible to wind based attacks, and prolonged use seems to change the person, causing them to behave irrationally and more independently. This is an unconfirmed phenomenom, but it is recommended this form be used sparingly and only when absolutely necessary. Category:Custom Techniques